Arkillo
Arkillo is the drill sergeant of the Sinestro Corps who appears in the Year Two comic series. He is the Sinestro Corps member of Sector 674. Biography A savage carnivore, Arkillo was recruited into the Sinestro Corps due to his ability to "instill great fear" in others. Taken to Qward, Arkillo's brutal nature allowed him to quickly advance in the ranks becoming the Corps drill sergeant and overseeing the creation of new Qwardian rings. He was a principal combatant during the Sinestro Corps War, particularly at the battles of Mogo and Ranx, where he fought one-on-one against his analog in the Green Lantern Corps, Kilowog. Injustice Comic Arkillo helps several other Sinestro Corps members restrain and execute Kyle Rayner on Sinestro's orders. Arkillo is summoned to Earth by Sinestro to confront the Green Lanterns sent to Earth to capture Superman. Arkillo along with the rest of the Sinestro Corps holds Kilowog and his team of Green Lanterns prisoners by binding their hands with yellow shackle constructs. When Kilowog speaks out of line by calling the Sinestro Corps scum, Arkillo retaliates by creating several more binding constructs around Kilowog's body, painfully constricting him. Hal Jordan quickly intervenes, placing a vice construct around Arkillo's head and demanding he release Kilowog, but Arkillo snarls, "We outnumber you, Jordan. I'm not going to let him go. I'm going to keep squeezing until he pops." Kilowog calls Arkillo a coward but Arkillo makes good of his word and increases the pressure on Kilowog. Superman suddenly appears and reminds Arkillo he was told to stop. Sinestro then tells him to do as they say and Arkillo releases Kilowog. Superman and Sinestro then agree to keep the Green Lanterns as prisoners of war on Earth and the Man of Steel orders the Lanterns to remove their rings. Kilowog at first refuses and Arkillo urges him on, saying, "Don't listen to him, Kilowog. Fight back! Give us a reason to tear you into little green bits." To Arkillo's disappointment, Superman ultimately manages to convince Kilowog to peacefully surrender. Superman then tells Sinestro to remove his Corps from Earth and Sinestro reluctantly complies, ordering Arkillo to lead them off the planet but advises him to remain ready, telling him the war is just beginning. Arkillo complies with Sinestro's orders and leads the rest of the Sinestro Corps off Earth and back into space. Arkillo accompanies Sinestro, Superman and several more Sinestro Corps members in confronting the recently arrived Green Lanterns Corps. When the war between the two Corps begins, Arkillo is caught in a blast fired from the planet Green Lantern Mogo and killed instantly. Powers and Abilities Arkillo possesses innate superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability on comparable levels to Kilowog, and his Qwardian power ring grants him flight, construct creation, and beam and barrier projection. Appearance Arkillo is a monstrous alien with gray skin and large tusks, wearing the standard Sinestro Corps uniform, his ring on his left hand. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Ring Wielders Category:Villains Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Justice League Villains